Brian Dusk
Brian Dusk was the husband of Allison Dusk. Biography He was poisoned by his girlfriend, Allison, for his intense jealousy, but came back from the dead to be with her. At first Allison resisted and even hired the aid of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Charles Gunn; however, at Brian's insistence, she decided to give their relationship a second chance. A few weeks after they restored their relationship, Brian was turned back into a living person. Eventually, Brian and Allison got married and would later have two twin sons named Benjamin and Bobby Dusk. In late-2006, Brian and his family were having a wonderful celebration at a restaurant during the daytime until they witnessed a dark-clouded storm, revealing a burning eye who was in fact the Dark Lord Sauron who was gaining much of his strength to unleash chaos throughout all living worlds. Brian and his family feared that it was a sign of the end of the world, but they soon learned about a secret organization that was been formed to stand against this new threat. Leaving his sons to be taken care by their relatives, Brian and his wife found that this organization was called the "Watchers Army". After joining the army, Brian and Allison travelled to Middle-earth. During the War of the Ring, Brian and Allison fought in the Battle of Helm's Deep where they killed several Uruk-hai. They soon watched as the remaining Uruk-hai retreat as the Huorn finished them off. After the battle was over, which resulted the death of Saruman, Brian and Allison travelled to Edoras where they attended the celebration. However, at around nightfall, Brian and Allison were sleeping next to each other when they woke up in surprise and saw Pippin been interrogated by the Eye of Sauron from the Palantír. The next morning, they attended the meeting where everyone discusses on what is to be done with Pippin. Eventually, they would later venture to Dunharrow and prepare themselves for war. While they were in Dunharrow, Brian and Allison dismount from their horses on top of a large camp site on the side of a huge cliff. They looked around and saw how terrified the soldiers were of a road that leads to the mountains behind Dunharrow. That night, he and Allison watch Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli depart as they take the Path of the Dead in the mountains behind Dunharrow. In the morning, Brian and Allison quickly climb up their horses and prepare to ride for Minas Tirith. They travelled for nearly three days until they arrived at dawn. As this happens, Brian and Allison look onwards at the huge Orc army massing outside the city. Lowering their spears, they both yell their war cry with everyone and charge down the field towards their opponents. During the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Brian and Allison fight beside each other as the Orcs all panic and retreat. As victory comes and half of the Orcs flee in terror, Brian and Allison witness the arrival of 40 Mûmakil and 100,000 Easterlings marching towards the city. Charging gloriously at the enemy, Brian saw his wife fall to the ground when her horse was shot down by one of the Haradrim archers. He, along with Zach, Tay, Robin, Shannon, Kevin Benedict, Betta George, and several fighters arrive and saved Allison before she met her end by the enemy. He later helped his wife defend Théoden and fought off numerous Orcs and Haradrim warriors. Standing beside his wife, they later witnessed Éowyn coming face-to-face with the Witch-king. Before the Witch-king could kill her, Brian, Allison, and several others tried to rush to her aid before Merry suddenly stabs the wraith in the leg, allowing Éowyn to stab him through the face. The battle was nearly over as Brian and Allison helped Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in fighting many orcs that were scattering in fear. After the Army of the Dead successfully destroyed all the enemies inside the city, Brian and Allison helped gather the wounded to be brought to the Houses of Healing. Days later, Brian and Allison accompany the armies of the Free Alliance to the Black Gate and confront Sauron's forces one last time. Together, they engaged the armies of Mordor in the Battle of Morannon and watched as Sauron dies with the tower of Barad-dûr collapsing. The end of the war led to a new age in this world and both Brian and Allison attended the coronation where Aragorn was made the High King of Gondor and Arnor. Returning to Earth, Brian and Allison happily reunited with their children and explain their story on what it was like in Middle-earth.